falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ramallah
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ramallah page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! - Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (Talk) 09:58, May 23, 2011 If you don't mind me asking, did you find this wiki from the vault forum? We're glad to have you on board, please see Goals of the Guide if you're stuck for ideas, or just jump straight in! As usual, please feel free to leaveme a message on my talk page if you need help with anything at all - Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (Talk) The Guide's GOals Alright, the purpose of the Wasteland Survival Guide is to be a sort of anthology of interest for the Fallout franchise, meaning that anything that is interesting that isn't considered canon can be placed here as well as other articles. We are loose in the specifics of the content, but usually it is something interesting such as tips you won't find on the Vault or the other wikis for fallout. Check out the articles if you want an idea of what kind of content we have. As for the Fallouts, i plan to have all the Fallouts being present in the Guide, but I cannot add any articles for them besides Fallout 3 and New Vegas (haven't played 1, 2, BoS or Tactics). I plan on contacting Ausir and making us a sister wiki as soon as we have a decent amount of articles, which should be achieved soon as we are picking up in content and organization and with summer coming everyone will have more time on their hands. There you go. Sombar1 20:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Source Material While I understand there is a lot of pressure on all contributors to create articles quickly, we are not trying to create a wiki that is exactly the same as The Vault. As such, I must ask that The Vault is only used as source material to confirm facts so that are articles are accurate, and large bodies of information must not be copied and pasted into articles on this wiki. The main reason for this is that we wish to adopt a less formal tone than The Vault, and another is that nobody will visit us if our articles are jst copies. I must request that you have a look at other articles if you are unsure of the tone to use, and then adjust your recent additions accordingly. Thank you. Your friend Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 10:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem That's not a problem, it's quite a good idea. On a different note, would you like to create a project page to do with creating creature articles? That way we'll be able to keep track of the progress of the wiki. Thanks for clearing that up for me though. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 15:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Creatures I can understand the creatures deal, with adding multiple pages, and I do like it. We can give the scientific or canon facts then give the guides to dealing with them. However, I do not want material taken directly from the Vault. Of course it can be referenced and certain bits of material can be taken (every image I have uploaded has come from there), but I don't want people coming here and finding articles they could have seen on the Vault. We want to be separate from them but also tied to them as a sister wiki, and that means filling gaps they have and allowing them to fill the gaps we have. But so far, you are doing good keep it up! :) Sombar1 21:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) New Articles Ramallah, I must ask that you edit all of the incomplete articles that you have started so far before you add any more. Otherwise we will never establish even a minimum level of quality in our articles. Thank you in advance Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 17:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and sorry my friend I'm sorry for how you were treated by PipGirl. It wasn't right. You were stating a point and she took it far too personally. You were right in your questions. When we first fell she was the first out the door. She wasn't devoted and she wasn't mature enough to handle critisism. I also apologize for my comment to her telling her to ignore you and your accusations. This was merely a ploy to keep her here. I value all here, but you far more, so the moment I realized that I couldn't keep her I acted and removed her. You have proven yourself strong and intelligent both here and on the Vault and I'd like you to have a special position: communications manager. As per say our new strict regulations on admins, I can't give you that, but I'd like you to manage our ties to the Vault. Would you please contact Ausir? I am inferior to you on the Vault and less respected, and thus you are perfect for the job. It would mean a lot to us and to the Guide, and the second, and I literally mean the second, you reach 150 edits you will be an admin. As for PipGirl, I do think it was justified. She attacked you, she attacked me, she was immature and selfish and demanded respect for no contributions. If you want to speak with her, do so on the Vault. I don't want bad blood spilling on the Guide. And I thank you for your maturity in the matter and security. YOu are a respected member, Ramallah. Don't forget that. Sombar1 05:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You are very understanding, my friend, and that is good. I am now trying to work things out with her through the Vault. If you wish to do the same feel free to do so. I want this resolved and for us to move on. Remember, I will make sure nothing like this happens again. We have proven to ourselves that we can get over the mightiest of hills and move past pressures. Let's take on the next challenge. Sombar1 05:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vault Ban I need you to get the ban lifted. The person who sent that message to the admins had a mission. He sent out the message, and right afterwards put up "Goodbye Vault" on his front page then deleted all of his talk page. He knew what he was doing and someone put him up to it. PipGirl101 18:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Locations Hey, I was wondering if you are willing to work on Fallout 1 + 2 locations and maybe others (I can't work on 1 or 2, never played them). That would be a tremendous help, and you could give tips on good sites and handouts and where factions dwell and stuff. It would be brilliant. Sombar1 19:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Articles I like the fact that you are making edits, and that you are making more pages. What I'd do for the location pages is expand it, make it seem more of like a tourist's guide, like "The best place to eat is-" and "The greatest guns are-", cuz we are making a guide, you know? As for the creature pages, just add to them, make different sections for behavior and diet and stuff, and they'd be perfect. We don't want all the information all crammed into one sentence, we want it split up and easy to read with lots of detail. As for Deathclawpoop, I'm giving him a little time. If he doesn't pick it up by the end of a week he will be stripped. IF he doesn't show up in the next few days he will be stripped. Sombar1 03:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Midwest idea sounds boss. Sombar1 03:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ranger Task Force This seems like a good idea, because admins don't just want to spend their time looking for vandalism. However,I don't quite understand what channels one must go through to join. Perhaps you could clear that up for me? Looking good other than that, and thank you for the huge contributions that you have made recently! Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 14:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You've seen my Task Force at the Adventure Time wiki I believe, as the details and several quotes are taken from it and placed within. I love this idea, mainly because I proposed the idea before to PipGirl101, and so I'd like you to allow her to head it. You and her can be the founders and the leaders, and you can co-run it, but I'd like her to run it primarily, mainly because she has much ferocity and passion, and to be honest, she reminds me a lot of Tagaziel from the Vault. We need someone passionate like that. If she does a bad job, of course you will be promoted, but until then, I think she's a good choice. What do you think? Sombar1 14:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Oh yeah, you have the required number of edits, so you are now an admin. Not a high admin, as we are now following the administration policy strictly. But the thing is, I've seen a bunch of your edits, and a lot are nearly microscopic, but besides that you've added a bunch of pages and have taken initiative, and so I deliver what I promised. Sombar1 14:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I have your email? I want to make everything a bit more personal about dealing with this wiki, and so I would like to be able to consult you on certain topics. Sombar1 15:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) So.... Do you have a girlfriend? Or a wife? Just wondering. PipGirl101 18:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) An offer you can't refuse Well... I am single and you seem like a pretty nice guy... Send me a message on Facebook and we will talk more. My name is Michaela Moore and my pic is the same as on my profile on the Vault. PipGirl101 19:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I live in Kansas and I just ask that you give it a chance because I am legally an adult because I was emancipated 3 years ago. So technically I am 16 but legally I am like 21. PipGirl101 19:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) PIpbaby I thought I was pregnant because I took a test and it said I was but I went to a doctor and they said no so it was a false alarm but when I do get pregnant with PipBaby I will be sure to post it. PipGirl101 13:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Yeah, just looking around and what not. So what is the actual scope of this wiki, this is something that kinda confuses me in some respects. 19:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) R.e. Feedback I'm on it Grammarlad 10:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Uh...sure Eventually let's do it that way. Sure. Right now, we don't need to do it that way. But we need to keep that kind of stuff. Separating it is fine, but we are keeping it. Sombar1 17:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think instead that we should change it to being General Tips with subcategories Canon Tips and Role Playing Tips, although some pages fall into both categories. Sombar1 19:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, let's do that. I say that we should make a section or category called, I suppose, Survival and Thriving the Wastes or something. In that we have two subcategories called Survival (canon) and another called Thriving (role-playing) or something of the sort. These can then be broken down into their own subcategories for different classification of tips. Sombar1 15:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) "Surviving" and "Thriving" would be a little catchier. I can probably set that up with some nice buttons from the general tips page, but not until this weekend. Grammarlad That's Fine That's fine. I hope your computer gets fixed quickly. Blog Post Don't post it yet. Give us maybe a week, at least a couple of days, until we are ready, at which point go right ahead. We need to clean up the place before people get here so they aren't driven off. Sombar1 03:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Got it Good on you for keeping your cool, I get what you mean now. If you publish a blog post on The Vault, it may be removed as spam because there are already three articles on the forum relating to this wiki. However, by all means give it a try. You're doing good work, after Wednesday I've got a clear couple of days to get involved again, then I'll have a more active role. Grammarlad(talk) 19:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Poll Update Could you update the poll on the 1st? I'm going on holiday. If you have a look at it in source mode it's fairly simple. Also, could you post the final results of this month's poll ony talk page? I might start an archive at some point. If you could do that, it'd be great. Grammarlad(talk) 13:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent, thanks buddy! Grammarlad(talk) 19:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Vault Issues Jesse, everyone on the Vault is saying that I am a guy. They all think that I am actually my roommate Paul in disguise, acting as me. So I am basically exiled from the Vault because I will never be able to go back there. Please get on Facebook so we can talk. ALSO Albert and I broke up... He was the one who started this whole rumor and now even Ausir thinks I am a guy. I hate life so much. PipGirl101 03:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Hey man, I'm back. Thanks very much for doing the poll, welcoming the new guys, and just generally keeping the ball rolling in my absence. Now that we're starting to grow, I think the wiki might just take off! By the way, what's up with PipGirl now? Cheers for being so dedicated, man! Grammarlad(talk) 09:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well you've been here, and have welcomed the new people, so you've done good work for the wiki in my eyes! I'm about to start a trial run for NPC interviews (we discussed it a while back). I think that the idea is sound, but whether or not it is practical remains to be seen. Grammarlad(talk) 08:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::The Doc Mitchell interview can be found here. Let me know what you think. Grammarlad(talk) 09:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sister Wiki Good luck, Ramallah! I hope that Ausir accepts this and allows us to become a sister wiki. We have more articles than some, and we are generating a bit of traffic without having any ties to the Vault. We are qualified and ready. I hope this goes well! Good luck again! Today, I'm going to write several articles to help out, and write a few blogs, and maybe add a bit more to make this whol place seem more cleaned up and ordered. But good luck, kick ass, and thank you for all of it! Sombar1 12:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo Thanks for making more acheivements, buddy. ^_^ Sombar1 12:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) New "add a page" menu As I told Sombar, I've been sorting out MediaWiki files, and I've improved the "add a page" options. I've also added a message for any new users, if you want me to change any of these, I will. Grammarlad(talk) 18:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) New ranger That's the best idea I've heard all week! Grammarlad(talk) 07:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah man It looks nice, and I'll assign rollback priviledges to him now. Grammarlad(talk) 16:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm honored you would consider me but I don't think I can accept just yet. I'm really busy these days but within two weeks I will definitely be able to contribute more. There's only one other problem... I'm a Paladin not a Ranger. This should all be able to be sorted out though so maybe not immediately but definitely within a couple weeks.Paladinofawesome 19:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to be part of the Locations Project. Yes, I keep most things short like this.Gamerdude132 23:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough There's an issue, all of our walkthroughs are going to be exactly the same as the Vault ones, there is literally noting that we can add to them. I think that they should be removed. Also, I'm a little concerned by Sombar1's lack of involvement recently, I'll email him. Grammarlad(talk) 22:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, walkthroughs are in, but we can't really move away from roleplaying because otherwise all you need to "survive" is tactical use of quicksaves! Grammarlad(talk) 17:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki Yo. Sorry it has taken me a while to get back to you. Been busy, as I am trying to publish a magazine by the end of next week and it's tough as fuck. Anyway, yes, I'll be trying to get more involved, but I think we all need to pull some wait. I want articles made, and as we speak, I'm playing through Fallout New Vegas to get some inspiration for articles. We need to put editing aside for adding pages, otherwise we may be swept under the rug like most wikis. As for your bureaucratic nomination, it's up to the public, but I think you've earned it. If there's a consensus, and I believe there will, I will appoint you as a bureaucrat. On this note, I'd like to hear your ideas for the wiki and what direction you'd like to take it in. We are at such a dead point that we need ideas and fast before we hit another wall. What did you have in mind? Merger Seems like a good idea; I support it so long as not content is removed from this wiki, and the source is stated (maybe get a template sorted for that over there?). Good luck with it all! :) Grammarlad(talk) 11:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC)